


Mrs. Gold

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Nella 3x14, quando Zelena chiede a Belle se lei sia Mrs. Gold, io muoio. Ogni volta. Il dolore e la sofferenza di Belle sono palesi, e non ho potuto fare a meno di notare come lei si giri leggermente a guardarsi la mano sinistra, come se pensasse all'anello che non c'è.Dovevo scrivere qualcosa su quel momento. Semplicemente dovevo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una delle poche mie fic "vecchie" che davvero amo. Credo che l'introspezione sia proprio il mio genere, e ricordo ancora quanto scrivere questa fic sia stato facile, liberatorio, catartico (quanto amo questa parola? Tanto). Non mi capita spesso che le emozioni si trasformino così spontaneamente in frasi.  
> Spero che piacerà anche a voi.

"Lei dev'essere la signora Gold."

È una frase normale, quasi di circostanza, eppure quanto ti fa male sentirla?

Dio solo sa quanto vorresti esserlo eppure, tuo malgrado, sei costretta a negare, ad ammettere che non meriti quel titolo. Sai quanto questa risposta sia incompleta, ma sai anche che non puoi spiegarlo, perché il vostro rapporto è sempre stato troppo complesso per essere catalogato con le normali etichette sociali. Non siete sposati, non vi sareste definiti fidanzati; semplicemente, voi vi _appartenete_.

Non sei la moglie, ma è come se lo fossi. È per questo che hai deciso di gestire il negozio, perché sai che è un compito che ti spetta. Ma c'è anche un altro motivo che ti spinge ad abbandonare, per metà della giornata, la tua amata biblioteca: questo posto è il legame più forte che ti sia rimasto con lui. Quando ti sei svegliata nel tuo appartamento a Storybrooke, invece che nella Foresta Incantata come ti aspettavi, una delle prime cose che hai fatto è stata correre prima a casa sua e poi al banco dei pegni. Avevi ancora le chiavi e per alcuni lunghi, meravigliosi minuti hai sperato che se quei posti erano ricomparsi anche lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. L'hai chiamato mentre controllavi tutte le stanze, pregando di aprire la porta del negozio e di vederlo dietro al bancone come al solito. Quanto hai pianto quando hai capito di esserti illusa? Eppure è stato proprio lì, nel retrobottega, mentre ti disperavi stringendo al petto la _vostra_ tazzina sbeccata, che è rinata la tua speranza.

Il pugnale. Il simbolo del suo potere era scomparso con lui e finché non l'avessi trovato, finché non avessi visto la lama priva del suo nome, non avresti creduto alla sua morte. L'avresti aspettato fino ad allora, prendendoti cura del suo negozio e tornando a vivere in casa _vostra_ fino a quando non avresti potuto ricominciare a varcare quella soglia con lui.

E mentre cominciavi a frugare fra le migliaia di oggetti in cerca d'indizi, determinata a non arrenderti, ti sei accorta di una cosa: quel posto conservava ancora il suo profumo.

No, non esattamente, era lui che si portava sempre dietro l'odore del suo negozio, quella strana fragranza di antico e polvere. Quando una volta gliel'avevi fatto notare, lui l'aveva buttata sul ridere.

"Non mi sembra una cosa molto positiva, è un modo per dirmi che sono un vecchio rudere?"

"No, io trovo che sia una cosa bellissima. È il profumo di cose che sono preziose perché hanno una lunga storia da raccontare, è lo stesso odore che sento nelle biblioteche, è un odore che per me ha sempre significato casa."

E adesso quelle parole le senti più vere che mai.

"Il signor Gold è qui?" Di nuovo, una domanda a cui devi dare una risposta non vera. Sai che lo salverai ed è per questo che sorridi, perché pensi a quando potrai rispondere a questo e all'altro interrogativo in modo diverso, ma sai che, per adesso, devi adattarti all'evidenza accettata da chi non crede nel vostro amore.

"Lui… lui è morto."

E dire quelle parole fa male, anche se non ci credi, perché dirlo lo fa sembrare più reale, _troppo_ reale.

E mentre cerchi di mandare avanti la discussione, di sorridere come sempre e di controllare il tremito alle mani, il tuo anulare sinistro sembra bruciare come il fuoco.


End file.
